


Idle I Wait

by delcatty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, No Supernatural (TV) Characters, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty/pseuds/delcatty
Summary: “What about my life, Daisy?” Green asked. “This isn’t a job interview as a barista, this is my whole future on a plate,” he stressed, and hoped she would understand the gravity of the situation.“Gramps is missing,” Daisy said instead.





	Idle I Wait

Green was at Saffron U for two years before Daisy visited him.

He wasn’t sure why it took her so long, but they didn’t part on the best of terms and he guessed he’d always been a difficult person to live with. But still, Green thought as he lowered his baseball bat and watched his sister in the middle of his living room, a phone call would have been nice.

“Hey,” Daisy waved. “What’s up?”

Green raised an eyebrow. “This is my apartment. That you’ve just broken into.” He gestured toward the broken window. “What’s up with _you_?”

It wasn’t as if he was resentful of her radio silence. But -- he was her brother, and she _had_ spent the majority of her life complaining about how much work it was to clothe him, feed him, and make sure they stayed alive long enough to see the next shitty backwoods town and run down motel they were dragged to. He just figured that she would have stopped by before today, or given him a call. It wasn’t as if his number had changed, and it was useless to try and hide from an Oak.

“Nothing much,” Daisy replied blithely. “Just in the neighbourhood and wanted to see how my kid brother was doing. Are you keeping your grades up? Getting enough sleep? Hey, I like your pjs. I love Pikachu,” she said, as though he didn’t spend the first 18 years of his life with her.

“No, I don’t buy that,” he retorted and crossed his arms. “What the fuck are you doing here? No word for two years and you’re just ‘in the neighbourhood’? Uh, no. Bullshit.” 

Sure, he was the one who started the argument that eventually led to him leaving the family business for good, but Daisy was hardly innocent. The fact that she took the old man’s side was more than enough for Green to maintain a hostile view of his sister two years after seeing her.

“Shit, sorry,” she replied, but failed to look apologetic, “but I’ve got a job for us.”

Well shit, Green thought. That threw him. Green, a man of his word, hadn’t done a job since he left. But more than that -- Green had never worked a job with _just_ Daisy. The old man had always considered them working together a hazard, Green being an inexperienced kid, and Daisy being prone to self-sacrifice when it came to her little brother. 

Just the idea of working a job made Green cringe -- trekking across the region with his know-it-all sister, killing things that go bump in the night, and dredging up old complexes about his grandpa. In that moment, Green wanted to scream at his sister. He wanted to curse at her and push her out the door. If he was honest with himself, Green would say that he’d fucking love to punch her square in the jaw, only because he knew she could punch him right back even harder. It would certainly be a good way to get 21 years of familial frustration out, bottled up and repressed ever since the laboratory fire that killed their parents when he was a baby. He wanted to make her hurt, but only because she could make him hurt in return. 

“I have an interview on Monday,” he said instead, and pushed years of repressed anger down yet again. “I can’t leave right now.” He does not touch on the fact that her request to join her on a job was fucking ridiculous to start with. He was sure she already knew that.

“Green, this is more important than a dumb job interview,” Daisy said in that slow way that always made him feel like an idiot. “This is life and death.”

Green idly wondered what it would be like to grow up with a normal big sister, who would be overjoyed to find out her brother had an interview at the biggest research facility in Kanto. But no, hunting always came first in their family.

“What about _my_ life, Daisy?” Green asked. “This isn’t a job interview as a barista, this is my whole future on a plate,” he stressed, and hoped she would understand the gravity of the situation.

“Gramps is missing,” Daisy said instead.

“That senile old man?” Green scoffed. In the end, it always came back around to Samuel Oak. “He goes off for days at a time, you know that. He’s probably just forgotten what shithole you’re staying in and got lost. Try the rest homes, or put up some missing posters first.”

Green doesn’t have the highest opinion of their grandpa anymore. The last time they saw each other, he had told his only grandson to abandon their family for university in a fit of anger. The time before that, his grandpa was convinced Green had been bitten by the vampire they had been hunting and was trying to take his head off. They didn’t exactly see eye to eye.

“Don’t be stupid, Gramps isn’t like that for no reason,” Daisy replied angrily. “Whatever thing killed our parents really fucked with his head and you know it. He was a different man before that.”

“Well shit Daisy, I’m _so sorry_ I was a baby and don’t remember fuck all of the happy and sane Gramps,” Green yelled back. “But all I know is the grandpa that told me to fuck off when I said I wanted to go to _school_. I’m not giving up my interview to find his lost ass!”

“ _Green_ ,” Daisy stressed, and finally walked up to him and grabbed his arms. “This isn’t Gramps being a dick. This isn’t a joke. He went on a solo hunt three weeks ago, and I haven’t heard from him in two. He’s _missing_ and _I don’t know what to do_.”

Green could probably count the amount of times his sister had admitted she was less than perfect on one hand, which was ridiculous for a human being but understandable for Daisy Oak. Lucky enough for her, Green understood exactly what it was costing her to admit to not knowing how to find their grandpa.

“Shit, Daisy,” Green groaned and grabbed her arms back. “Fine, I’ll go. But just for this weekend, okay? I have to be back here for my interview on Monday.” 

“Thank you so much!” Daisy exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. Green would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss it. Two years was too long to go without a hug from his big sister. “I parked the old Mustang a block away - Saffron’s parking is shit by the way - so go and pack a bag and we can be on our way to Pewter tonight!” 

One weekend, Green thought to himself as he packed his old duffel bag with a change of underwear, socks, and an industrial container of salt. One weekend hunting with his sister looking for his grandpa, then he can start the rest of his life. He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this floating around my drafts since 2014 and finally finished it today. i don't plan for a sequel, but i imagine red would make a good castiel lmao


End file.
